Tentaciones
by alien2506
Summary: Haruka no conoce la intensidad de la tentacion... hasta ahora. Contiene relaciones yuri (mujer/mujer), si no les gustan estas relaciones ahorrense la sorpresa ^.^
1. El Fuego en el Viento

Tentaciones  
  
1.1 Autora: Natalia @-- Rosa Roja  
  
Una idea original de: Usagi83  
  
Basado en los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Kira Levine es propiedad de la autora, se prohibe su utilización sin previo permiso.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Aviso: Esta historia contiene situaciones adultas, no es apto para menores de 14 años o 17 como dice la restricción que le puse. Aquellos que no estén de acuerdo o les desagraden las relaciones mujer-mujer favor de evitarse leer esta historia. Si por el contrario son de mente muy abierta o muy morbosos ¬¬ pues adelante Y no olviden mandarme sus reviews ^.^\/  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Episodio 1: El fuego en el viento.  
  
El sudor resbalaba por su espalda mientras que las manos de ella acariciaban una y otra vez sus caderas en movimiento. Mordiéndose el labio inferior impedía que su voz se escuchara más allá de las paredes de su habitación. Su cabello color aguamarina caía sobre su frente cubriendo de vez en cuando su rostro. Sus muslos aprisionaban las caderas de su amante impidiéndole dejar de moverse. Haruka, recostada, observaba a Michiru al tiempo que sus manos se apoderaban de la cintura de su bella violinista. Sus cuerpos transpiraban cada vez mas mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban al compás de sus caderas chocando. La luna siguió alumbrando sus cuerpos cubiertos de plata y sudor por un par de horas más, después sólo podían escucharse suaves gemidos que escapaban a través de la ventana. En la habitación, todo quedaba ya en silencio. Recostadas, una al lado de la otra respiraban agitadamente. Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka y se quedó dormida, Haruka la admiró por un momento, mientras sentía la brisa nocturna secando el sudor de sus cuerpos produciéndole un delicioso frío sobre su piel.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Haruka despertó al lado de Michiru advirtiendo que lucía más hermosa que otras mañanas. Sonrió dulcemente y después se levantó de la cama, tomó un baño y preparó el desayuno. Michiru, envuelta en una bata, llegó a la cocina conducida por el delicioso aroma del pan tostado y la mantequilla derritiéndose sobre su superficie.  
  
- Esperaba poder llevarte el desayuno a la cama. - sonrió Haruka al darse vuelta y descubrir una bandeja en sus manos.  
  
- Sólo vine a asegurarme que no quemaras ese pan. - se burló Michiru y después se dio media vuelta. - Dejaré que termines lo que empezaste. Te espero.  
  
- Michiru… - murmuró Haruka antes de verla desaparecer.  
  
Esa chica era tan especial para ella, sabía que nunca nadie podría quitarla del lugar que tenía en su corazón. La amaba intensamente. Terminó de preparar el desayuno y lo llevó a Michiru. Ella se encontraba recostada en la cama hojeando un libro distraídamente. Haruka colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas de Michiru y luego se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Michiru observó con fascinación su desayuno, no era la gran cosa pero sin duda Haruka se había esmerado en los pequeños detalles. Una hermosa rosa blanca adornaba una esquina de la bandeja dándole un toque de elegancia. Mientras que debajo de ella estaba la correspondencia. A un lado un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja y un par de rebanadas de pan francés. Dio un trago al jugo y luego abrió una a una las cartas que le habían llegado. La mayoría eran de admiradores. Una llamó su atención más que las demás.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó.  
  
- ¿Alguna carta de otro admirador? - dijo Haruka en un tono un tanto sarcástico.  
  
- Calma Haruka… Mira, es una invitación. - dijo Michiru mostrándole la carta.  
  
- ¿Una invitación? ¿De qué?  
  
- Mmm… Una exposición de arte. Van a inaugurar una nueva galería. ¿Quieres ir?  
  
- Por supuesto. Sé que a ti te encantan todas esas exposiciones. Además es una buena oportunidad de ver que tan cerca están de tu talento tus rivales de pintura. Ja, ja, ja.  
  
- ¡Oh Haruka!  
  
- ¿Cuándo es? - preguntó Haruka disimulando una sonrisa.  
  
- Parece que… esta noche.  
  
Michiru permaneció leyendo la invitación mientras terminaba de desayunar.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Haruka acomodándose un ramito en la solapa del traje.  
  
- Claro. Sólo déjame tomar mi bolso.  
  
Michiru vestía un hermoso traje negro de una sola pieza de tirantes con una diminuta chaqueta sobre él. Haruka, por su lado, llevaba un traje negro de satín y un bien acomodado moño sobre su cuello.  
  
Haruka tenía todo planeado. Una visita a la galería, después ir a cenar en un restaurante en lo alto de un edificio admirando la ciudad y entonces quizá…  
  
- Haruka vámonos. - dijo Michiru tomándola del brazo.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Salieron del edificio y caminaron hasta el auto de Haruka. Al llegar, Haruka abrió la puerta y le tendió una mano a Michiru para entrar al auto.  
  
- Vaya, tu siempre tan amable. - sonrió Michiru.  
  
- Ja, ja. Es un placer. - le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Se pusieron en marcha hacia la galería, Michiru llevaba entre sus manos la invitación y la miraba atentamente.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Michiru?  
  
- No, es nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- Bueno, nunca te había visto tan ansiosa de asistir a una exposición de arte, sobre todo si tu no participas en ella.  
  
- Bueno…  
  
- ¡Ah ya sé! - la interrumpió Haruka - seguramente estará lleno de muchos jóvenes apuestos a los cuales deseas conquistar. ¿Te propones aumentar tu número de admiradores? - terminó con una pícara mirada.  
  
- ¡Qué tonterías dices Haruka! - recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka - Escuché que participará una joven muy talentosa en esta exposición y deseo ver su trabajo.  
  
- ¿Para ver si puede competir contigo? - Haruka seguía en un plan muy travieso.  
  
- No. Leí que es una joven de Rusia que expondrá sus trabajos internacionalmente por primera vez aquí en Japón. Así que debe ser importante.  
  
- Genial. Confiemos en que nos la pasaremos bien.  
  
Michiru apoyó su mano sobre la mano de Haruka que estaba en la palanca de cambios apretándola ligeramente llenando a Haruka de esa sensación de calidez.  
  
- Te aseguro que sí.  
  
Haruka se sonrojó ligeramente al mirar a Michiru, pero la mirada gris de aquélla cambia su rubor por una mirada tierna.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
El viento nocturno jugueteaba con sus rizos negros, tan negros como la noche misma. Un par de entristecidos ojos grises contemplaban las estrellas mientras se perdían entre las tibias lágrimas que emanaban. Una mano blanca como la nieve del ártico se posó sobre su mejilla para limpiar aquellas lágrimas.  
  
La puerta detrás de ella se abrió dejando que la luz se apoderara de las sombras. Un chico esbelto entró con un cuaderno bajo el brazo.  
  
- Señorita Levine, Todo está listo para cuando usted lo disponga.  
  
Aspiró el aroma de la noche oriental y después se dio media vuelta hacia el chico que la miraba estupefacto, tanto por su belleza como por el impacto que le causaba hablar de frente con una afamada pintora.  
  
- ¿Señorita Levine?  
  
- Sí. - su voz era delgada como el viento y dulce como las flores - Gracias. En unos momentos más bajaré.  
  
El joven hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta a través de la cual había entrado.  
  
- Entre más rápido mejor… - susurró la chica.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Al llegar Haruka y Michiru no pudieron evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al observar la magnificencia del lugar. La arquitectura del lugar combinaba lo más maravilloso del arte gótico y romanesco. Altas columnas enmarcaban la entrada cuya puerta debía medir 3 metros de altura. Un ancho friso sobre las columnas sosteniendo una hermosa cúpula gótica. Se acercaron a la entrada y se dieron cuenta que a los lados había dos figuras esculpidas en la pared, eran dos ángeles, uno con un arpa y otro sosteniendo un pincel. La sorpresa y maravilla de Haruka y Michiru no terminó con la espectacular fachada del edificio, sino que continuó a medida que se adentraban en las entrañas de aquella belleza. La puerta era de caoba y sobre su superficie tenían talladas hermosos adornos del estilo gótico. Una alfombra roja cubría el suelo por donde andaban los visitantes. Todo estaba lleno de detalles. Desde los techos adornados con elegantes y enormes candelabros hasta las paredes recubiertas de blanco con continuos espejos y piezas de cerámica al igual que de estatuas. Más que una galería cualquiera aquello parecía la sala de una mansión. Se respiraba un ambiente muy tranquilo.  
  
Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a observar las pinturas, todas eran maravillosas, iban del cubismo al expresionismo, del arte renacentista al arte abstracto, de los retratos a los paisajes. Era demasiado hermoso. En su andar se detuvieron frente a una pintura en especial, en la cual permanecieron admirándola por espacio de 20 minutos sin decir palabra alguna. El corazón de Haruka comenzó a latir muy aprisa, un carrusel de sentimientos comenzó a correr en su interior a toda velocidad. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Fijó sus ojos en aquella beldad del arte. Observó centímetro por centímetro aquél hermoso paisaje. Se trataba de una estrella de mar sobre la playa, el mar no le alcanzaba con sus furiosas olas. Haruka estaba segura que era un oleaje furioso pues en el horizonte se alcanzaban a ver altas crestas. En el horizonte terrestre sólo se podía ver una interminable playa. Todo aquello pintado sobre un atardecer que salpicaba de tonos rojos todo el cuadro, haciendo que la arena tomara un color sanguinolento al igual que el mar. Era increíble la paz que le producía ver esa estrella tan lejos de la helada ola que trataba de darle alcance, y al mismo tiempo el miedo de verle tan sola y tan rodeada de arena color de sangre. Haruka cerró los ojos, seguía sintiendo aquella paz, aquella tranquilidad invadida de miedo. De pronto comenzó a escuchar el mar, el viento y el silencio de la estrella de mar esperando ser alcanzada por el incansable oleaje.  
  
- Es hermosa. - escuchó susurrar a Michiru - me inspira tantos sentimientos y sin embargo no es confuso. Quien sea que haya pintado este cuadro debe ser sumamente sensible. ¿No lo crees así Haruka?  
  
- Sí. - permaneció con los ojos cerrados y lentamente los abrió para ver a su acompañante. - Es una pintura muy hermosa.  
  
- ¿Lo creen así? - preguntó una voz femenina detrás de ellas.  
  
Haruka y Michiru se dieron media vuelta al mismo tiempo para descubrir a la autora de la pregunta. Era una chica alta, blanca como la luna llena y de cabello negro rizado que las miraba con gran curiosidad. Se percataron que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido carmesí, liso y brillante. Sin saber la razón Haruka sintió que su pecho se oprimía y su corazón latía a toda prisa.  
  
- Sí, es una obra muy hermosa. Esa combinación de colores… la tranquilidad del paisaje y al mismo tiempo ese cierto aire salvaje… es precioso… - comentó Michiru.  
  
- Los matices…. Y la técnica que fue usada…. Le añaden una gran profundidad a todo el cuadro… es casi como si fuese una ventana a ese sitio. - dijo Haruka sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.  
  
- Veo que saben de arte. - sonrió la chica dirigiéndole una cautivadora mirada a Haruka.  
  
- He tenido una buena maestra. - sonrió mirando a Michiru.  
  
- Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado. Me llamo Kira Levine. Yo pinté ese cuadro. - sonrió y muy tímidamente dijo esa última frase.  
  
Las miradas asombradas de Haruka y Michiru no se hicieron esperar e inmediatamente Michiru le extendió la mano.  
  
- Soy Michiru Kaioh. Es un placer. Es usted una gran pintora.  
  
- Lo mismo opino. Soy Haruka Tenoh.  
  
Una corriente de electricidad recorrió de pies a cabeza a Haruka al momento de tomar la mano de Kira. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que temió que Michiru lo notara. Su mirada verde no soportó el peso de la mirada gris de Kira y se vio obligada a desviarla ligeramente. Un empleado de la galería se acercó a Kira y le susurró algo al oído. Muy a su pesar, Kira soltó la mano de Haruka y les sonrió.  
  
- Disculpen ustedes. Se requiere mi presencia en el podio, aún debo ajustar un par de detalles antes de presentar públicamente mi colección. Con su permiso.  
  
- No se preocupe. Adelante. - respondió Michiru.  
  
- ¡Oh no! Por favor. No me hablen de 'usted', tenemos casi la misma edad.  
  
- Está bien Kira. Esperamos verte después. - dijo Haruka, realmente guardando la esperanza de volverla a ver.  
  
- Créanme que así será. - Kira le disparó una pícara mirada.  
  
Kira comenzó a alejarse con sensual caminar provocando que los pliegues del vestido jugaran con la silueta de la joven rusa hipnotizando a Haruka con gran desagrado de Michiru.  
  
- Siempre haces lo mismo. - dijo a regañadientes Michiru mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
- Oh vamos Michiru. Sabes que eres la única en mi vida.  
  
1.1.1 Michiru se contentó con aquella respuesta, deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Haruka abrazándola. En ese momento una voz sonó a través de los altavoces colocados alrededor de la galería. Aquella voz era suave, y sensual Haruka la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Kira que llamó la atención de todos hacia un punto de aquél enorme salón. Haruka y Michiru se acercaron al podio para verla mejor. Poco a poco todos los invitados quedaron reunidos alrededor del lugar donde se encontraban Kira y un grupo de señores mayores. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y después todo quedó en silencio para poder escuchar a la joven expositora.  
  
- Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber asistido a la inauguración de esta galería. – dijo un señor de cabello cano y vientre prominente. – Queremos agradecer también a la joven expositora rusa que nos ha hecho el favor de honrarnos con sus trabajos esta noche. Denle un fuerte aplauso a la Srita. Kira Levine.  
  
Kira se paró al centro de la tarima y miró a todos aquellos que le aplaudían pero su mirada sólo estaba en busca de otra, una verde, una mirada verde y libre como el viento. Al encontrarla le sonrió y después se dirigió al micrófono esperando que los aplausos se apagaran. Cuando al fin lo hicieron respiró profundamente y dijo:  
  
- Es todo un honor estar aquí. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de presentar mi trabajo en Japón.  
  
Los aplausos siguieron al igual que las luces provocadas por las numerosas cámaras de televisión y de fotógrafos de diversos periódicos. Comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre ella, sus pinturas y su país. Los invitados comenzaron a entrar a las salas que acababan de ser abiertas tras la presentación de Kira. Haruka y Michiru se movieron en dirección a unas de las salas.  
  
- Haruka, ¿me permites? Debo ir al tocador.  
  
- ¿Te acompaño? – dijo Haruka en tono un poco pícaro.  
  
- No es necesario, además – dijo Michiru observando la vestimenta de Haruka – no puedes acompañarme con ese traje puesto. – después de guiñarle el ojo se retiró.  
  
- Michiru... – se detuvo, sonrió y bajó la cabeza.  
  
Se detuvo frente al cuadro que había visto antes y después dirigió su mirada hacia otro cuadro. Este otro presentaba una ballena blanca emergiendo de las profundidades del océano, su aleta dorsal se alcanzaba a contemplar escurriendo agua mientras que todo su cuerpo sacudía el agua de la superficie bañando los trozos de hielo que flotaban a su alrededor. Hasta entonces no le había gustado ningunos otros cuadros aparte de los de Michiru pero algo le ocurría con esa chica Kira. Algo la hacía sentir diferente, extrañamente diferente. Al meditarlo su respiración se agitó y comenzó a sentirse sofocada.  
  
- Hace demasiado calor aquí... – al tiempo que se deshacía de un par de botones de su camisa.  
  
Buscando aire puro encontró un balcón, un detalle mas de aquél coloso de la arquitectura. Aspiró el aroma de la noche y se percato que el balcón estaba adornado con un hermoso rosal. Se acercó a las rosas y las admiró de la misma manera que había admirado las pinturas de la galería momentos atrás. Notó que las estrellas brillaban de una manera especial, era como si estuvieran esperando que algo sucediera, como si quisieran acercarse a la Tierra de puntillas y escuchar lo que aquella noche iba a dar comienzo.  
  
- La noche está muy hermosa... – se acercó al rosal al tiempo que decía esto.  
  
- Lo está, además hay luna llena. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¿¡Quién anda ahí?! – gritó dándose media vuelta con brusquedad.  
  
Su instinto de guerrera la mantenía siempre alerta, sin embargo en esa vuelta tan brusca su mano rozó con las espinas de los rosales provocando una herida. Haruka sostuvo su mano mientras la sangre se acumulaba formando ríos entre sus dedos.  
  
- ¡AH! ¡Demonios! – gruñó.  
  
- Haruka soy yo, calma. – se trataba de Kira que había estado entre las sombras - ¿estás bien? No fue mi intención...  
  
- Estoy bien...  
  
No pudo terminar la frase pues Kira había tomado su mano, había sacado un pulcro pañuelo blanco que guardaba en su pecho y con él, había envuelto la mano de Haruka. El blanco pañuelo poco a poco se fue tiñendo de rojo mientras Haruka no podía reaccionar y se mantenía fría. Su interior se estaba volviendo un huracán de emociones pero no podía permitir que Kira viera eso.  
  
- No tenías por qué hacerlo. Tu pañuelo ahora está arruinado. – Haruka sonaba fría, cruel.  
  
Siempre recurría a aquella farsa para protegerse de lo que podía hacerle daño. Aquella mujer le provocaba intensas emociones que nunca había sentido, que nunca creyó experimentar con nadie mas que con Michiru y aún así, ni Michiru le había hecho sentir así antes. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba provocando? ¿Pasión acaso.....?  
  
Kira sintió un hierro atravesándola, momentos atrás Haruka había sido muy amable y ahora se comportaba como si tuviera enfrente a un enemigo.  
  
- No importa... – murmuró Kira con visible tristeza en su rostro y mirada.  
  
Haruka sintió como si hielo le atravesara el pecho, sabía que su frialdad era su única defensa, la misma frialdad que la había caracterizado como una guerrera fuerte, decidida, dominante, capaz de afrontar cualquier situación... pero ¿cómo afrontar el deseo que sentía por esa mujer? ¿Cómo si no era Michiru..? Sin embargo su temor e inseguridad no terminaban ahí. Permanecieron unos segundo callados hasta que Haruka pudo externar unas palabras.  
  
- Lo... lo siento Kira. – su voz se apagó en ese momento y Haruka sólo pudo bajar la cabeza.  
  
Kira levantó la mirada y observó el perfil de Haruka. Era demasiado atractivo, su personalidad... su temperamento... la fuerza que poseía. Kira tomó la mano de Haruka nuevamente y esta vez la sujetó con fuerza llevándola a su mejilla. La chispa de todas las estrellas se veía en sus ojos y su corazón era una locomotora a toda velocidad. Al sentir el contacto de Kira, Haruka volteó rápidamente a verla sonrojándose al ver que posaba su mano sobre su blanca mejilla.  
  
- Haruka... ¿cómo decirlo? Eres una persona muy atractiva... en cada aspecto en que una persona puede serlo.  
  
Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor. Su pecho se oprimió dificultándole el respirar mientras Kira continuaba acariciando con su mejilla la mano herida de Haruka. Su cuerpo se llenó con la sensación, la necesidad de abrazarla, de tocar sus labios de cereza… de probarlos. Necesitaba saber qué era besar unos labios distintos a los de Michiru. De pronto la recordó. ¡Michiru! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía ser que esa mujer la hiciera olvidarse de todo, olvidarse incluso de su amada?  
  
- No sé a qué te refieres … - dijo mientras retiraba suavemente su mano de entre las de Kira.  
  
- ¡Haruka! Aquí estás. Te he estado buscando.  
  
Haruka se dio media vuelta al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Se trataba de Michiru que la miraba con presunto enojo. ¿Llevaría mucho ahí? ¿Habría visto lo que acababa de ocurrir?  
  
- Te dije que no tardaría mucho. - dijo Michiru a la vez que se acercaba y notaba el pañuelo teñido de sangre - ¿Qué te pasó?  
  
- ¿Uh? - Haruka miró su mano y se percató que se refería a su herida - ¡Ah esto! Un pequeño accidente con las rosas.  
  
- Pero todo está bajo control. - murmuró Kira con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Bien Michiru, será mejor que nos vayamos o cancelarán la reservación. - dijo Haruka comenzando a emprender la huída.  
  
- Lo había olvidado. Vamos.  
  
Kira creyó comprender lo que ocurría, algo en su interior le decía que aquél rubio y apuesto joven le huía. Su sonrisa se tornó mas amplia al comprender el efecto que había causado en aquel chico. Estaba decidida a verlo al menos una vez más. Tenía que hacer algo.  
  
- Si no hay más que decir… Espero verlos pronto. - extendió la mano para despedirse de Haruka y Michiru pero sólo Michiru le devolvió el gesto. - Aunque… sería todo un honor que me acompañaran en la cena que la galería celebrará esta noche. ¿Les gustaría ir?  
  
Haruka frunció el ceño. No le agradaba la idea de tener que verla de nuevo y al mismo tiempo estaba ansiosa por verla de nuevo. No comprendía lo que ocurría en su interior pero sí sabía que deseaba seguirla viendo.  
  
- Te agradecemos la invitación. Claro que asistiremos. ¿No es así Haruka? - aceptó Michiru.  
  
- Sí… si tú quieres ir.  
  
- Bien, los veré después entonces. - Kira se despidió y se alejó con ese conocido compás al andar.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Haruka conducía a gran velocidad mientras trataba de dejar ir todo el enojo que le provocaba tener que estar expuesta nuevamente a los encantos de esa mujer. Michiru hablaba sobre la exposición pero Haruka no prestaba atención. En su interior se llevaba a cabo una terrible pelea entre lo que sentía por Michiru y lo que había sentido por Kira. Lo que Michiru le hacía sentir al rozar su mano y lo que Kira había provocado en ella con el mismo ademán afectuoso. Michiru colocó su mano sobre la mano de Haruka que sujetaba la palanca de cambios mientras miraba por la ventana a su costado. Haruka comprendió que Michiru no la ponía nerviosa ni cortaba su respiración. ¿Qué ocurría?  
  
- Estás molesto por la invitación de Kira ¿verdad?  
  
- Era una cena que quería compartir sólo contigo y con nadie más. - dijo Haruka con un tono severo y sin quitar la mirada del camino.  
  
- Creí que te gustaría ir. Después de todo simpatizaste mucho con ella, no pensé que te molestaría aceptar su invitación. Lo siento… - Michiru soltó la mano de Haruka y clavó su mirada en el exterior.  
  
Haruka sintió que se ahogaba y el salvavidas que la mantenía a flote era el roce de la mano de Michiru. Volteó su mirada hacia ella. Se veía hermosa. El viento de la noche jugueteaba con su cabello una y otra vez, formando el oleaje en su cabeza.  
  
- Discúlpame Michiru. Está bien. Es sólo que las presiones de la próxima carrera me tienen así. Lo siento.  
  
Michiru le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y después continuó mirando por la ventana. Su mano nuevamente tomó la de Haruka y, ésta volvió a sentirse segura.  
  
Se detuvieron en un semáforo muy cerca del salón Charme.  
  
- Kira - dijo Haruka para sí - ¿qué es esto que me haces sentir?  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
En la entrada del salón donde se llevaría acabo la cena se encontraba Kira esperando a que Haruka llegara.  
  
- Quizá seas tú, Haruka Tenoh, la persona que he estado esperando… quizá…  
  
Dirigió su mirada a las letras doradas del salón en las cuales se leía Charme. De pronto sintió que un cálido sentimiento se escurría por sus mejillas poniendo más y más brillantes las letras del salón.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Llegaron al estacionamiento y Haruka acomodó el automóvil. Su mente se perdió en sus pensamientos después de haber apagado el automóvil. De sólo pensar en volverla a ver su pecho se oprimía y su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad.  
  
- ¿Haruka?  
  
Cerró los ojos. Creyó estar escuchándola llamar su nombre, creyó sentir sobre sus manos las de ella. Tal y como momentos atrás lo había hecho al curar su herida. Abrió los ojos y miró el pañuelo que envolvía su mano.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?  
  
Haruka se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz junto a ella. Miró hacia su ventanilla y se percató que Michiru la observaba a través de ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Pero si estaba… Miró a su lado izquierdo y no encontró a nadie.  
  
- ¡Haruka!  
  
- Ya voy, Michiru, ya voy. - tomó su saco y se bajó del auto.  
  
Haruka ofreció su brazo a Michiru y anduvieron hacia la entrada del salón. Kira los esperaba ahí. Haruka pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos al mirarla, brillo que se apagó al ver a Michiru tomada de su brazo.  
  
- Haruka, gracias por venir. Vamos adentro.  
  
Sin esperar una palabra de la pareja Kira tomó el brazo libre de Haruka y así entraron al salón donde los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente a la joven pintora.  
  
Durante la cena Haruka y Michiru charlaron animadamente y bailaron varias piezas. Sin embargo las miradas de Kira y Haruka se cruzaron en mas de una ocasión produciendo en ambos una descomunal sensación de dependencia mutua. Kira no lo soportó más y se acercó a conversar con ellos.  
  
- Bailan muy bien.  
  
- Una no tiene que saber bailar si Haruka te está guiando. - comentó Michiru.  
  
- Ya lo creo. Se ve que es un buen bailarín.  
  
- Haruka, ¿por qué no sacas a bailar a Kira? Yo estoy muy cansada como para bailar una pieza más y Kira no ha bailado en toda la velada. - propuso Michiru.  
  
El corazón de Haruka se volvió un bólido que se estrellaba constantemente contra sus costillas y oprimía horriblemente su pecho. No podía creer que Michiru estuviera diciendo eso, si hubiera sabido lo que Haruka estaba sintiendo por Kira no habría pensado siquiera eso de que bailaran.  
  
- Eh… yo… - no había nada que pudiera hacer, si acaso sólo proponerle bailar con la esperanza de que se negara - ¿Quieres bailar Kira?  
  
Los ojos de Kira se iluminaron. Poco le importó que Michiru le observara, que todos la vieran. Deseaba estar entre los brazos de Haruka, deseaba simplemente respirar su aroma.  
  
- Me encantaría.  
  
Haruka le extendió la mano y prácticamente la jaló a la pista lejos de la mirada de Michiru. No deseaba que su linda amante se percatara de lo nerviosa que estaba. Haruka colocó con miedo una mano sobre la cintura de Kira al tiempo que ella pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de Haruka. La música comenzó a sonar cada vez más lenta, más calmada, mas romántica…  
  
- Haruka…  
  
- Kira por favor… No me mires de esa manera.  
  
- Lo siento… es que no puedo evitarlo… De verdad eres alguien muy atractivo. Si debo serte sincera me gustas mucho. No sé… no sé qué es esto que me haces sentir.  
  
Haruka se sonrojó al grado de tornarse su piel roja. Sus manos se mantenían pegadas a la cintura y mano de Kira. Sus miradas se encontraron a la vez que sus cuerpos se pegaban más. La gente alrededor de ellas desapareció. Haruka y Kira se encontraban en completa soledad bailando en un pequeño mundo alumbrado por una única luz. Haruka pudo sentir el aliento de Kira sobre su barbilla, mientras la chica se paraba de puntillas buscando recargarse en su hombro o quizá buscando un beso.  
  
- Kira… - murmuró Haruka sintiendo que sus labios ardían en deseo por hacer los labios de Kira suyos.  
  
Kira cerró los ojos y Haruka tomó su barbilla con sus dedos, sonrió y se comenzó a acercar a ella. Levantó la mirada y vio a Michiru de espaldas conversando con la esposa del dueño de la galería. ¿Qué hacía ella allá si estaba a punto de besarla? Bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta que el cabello y el aroma no correspondían al de Michiru. Se asustó de pensar que estaba a punto de besar a Kira, se asustó más aún de pensar que por poco la besaba con Michiru a pocos metros de ellas. Separó a Kira de sí y decidió que todo aquello debía terminar. No podía permitirse engañar a Michiru o engañarse a sí misma estando con otra chica a la cual no amaba.  
  
- Kira, lo siento. Yo… Michiru…  
  
- Shh… - Kira silenció los labios de Haruka con un dedo - Yo sé que está ella…  
  
- ¡Señorita Levine! Veo que está en buena compañía. - dice un anciano señor que se les había acercado. - Disculpe usted joven pero necesitamos a la Srita. Levine.  
  
- Por supuesto. No hay problema. - sonrió Haruka.  
  
- En un momento estoy con usted. - susurra Kira al oído del señor. - Haruka… quiero volver a verte.  
  
El corazón de Haruka latía muy aprisa. También deseaba volver a verla, lo deseaba con toda su alma. Sin embargo temía perder a Michiru por un poco de pasión que había desatado aquella joven rusa. No sabía qué hacer. Su corazón decía una cosa y su mente una distinta, sin embargo ambos coincidían en volverla a ver.  
  
- Yo también.  
  
¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Lo había dicho o sólo lo había pensado? No tenía importancia. Haruka sólo sabía que necesitaba verla de nuevo, en otro sitio.  
  
Kira sonrió y después se alejó a buscar al señor que hacía unos momentos le había llamado. Haruka la observó con chispas emanando de sus ojos, realmente deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez. Tosió ligeramente y después buscó a Michiru con la mirada.  
  
La cena culminó con un discurso y un brindis por Kira. Haruka y Michiru se precipitaron a la salida. Michiru se extrañó del comportamiento de Haruka de sobremanera.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Haruka? Parece que te robaste algo.  
  
- ¡Qué tonterías dices Michiru! - rió Haruka.  
  
- Entonces ¿por qué la prisa?  
  
- Quiero llegar pronto a casa. - continuó murmurando a su oído - Aquí hay mucha gente que nos mira…  
  
Michiru sonrió al comprender la picardía que Haruka planeaba. Accedió entonces a darse prisa. Sin embargo Kira las alcanzó y le hizo señas a Haruka, Michiru no pudo verla pues estaba de espaldas.  
  
- Adelántate, ahora voy Michiru.  
  
Haruka se apresuró a su encuentro con Kira para no levantar sospechas por parte de Michiru.  
  
- Debemos vernos de nuevo.  
  
- A solas. - sugirió Haruka.  
  
- Sí, a solas. ¿Podríamos vernos en el parque cerca de la galería a las 6?  
  
- Claro.  
  
Haruka huyó del salón sintiéndose como un adolescente que se acaba de ganar el pañuelo de la niña de sus sueños. Subió al auto con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios. Michiru notó esa sonrisa que se disipó a los segundos de haber subido al auto. Haruka condujo en silencio hasta el departamento. No podía esperar a que el día llegara, no podía esperar a que se dieran las seis de la tarde.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Continuara… 


	2. Lo que esta despues de ella

Tentaciones  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Episodio 2: Lo que está después de ella.  
  
Haruka salió del departamento muy temprano a la mañana siguiente de la exposición de arte. Había salido en ropa deportiva y había corrido hasta la pista más cercana. Era algo que no solía hacer, algo que nunca había hecho antes pues siempre había preferido correr su auto. Aquella mañana había sido distinto y ¿qué mejor manera de empezar un día diferente que haciendo algo diferente? Corrió tan rápido como pudo y tantas veces como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cuando por fin quedó exhausta se recostó en una de las bancas de la pista y observó el cielo. A las seis de aquella misma tarde la volvería a ver. No comprendía lo que ocurría en ella con esa mujer. Sólo sabía que sus manos gritaban que querían volver a tocarla y sus labios estaban enloqueciendo por apoderarse de los de Kira. No sería mala idea si… Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y corrió de nuevo al departamento.  
  
Empujó la puerta con cuidado y anduvo sigilosamente por el departamento hasta llegar a la ducha. Se duchó tan rápido que el agua casi no hizo ruido al chocar con los azulejos.  
  
- Haruka ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Michiru frotándose los ojos y desperezándose apenas.  
  
- ¿Ocurrir? Nada. - sonrió Haruka mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
  
- No sentí cuando te despertaste.  
  
- Estabas dormida y no quise despertarte. Fui a correr un poco y ahora mismo te llevaré el desayuno a la cama. - sonrió Haruka.  
  
Ciertamente algo inmensamente bueno había pasado entre el día anterior y la mañana del presente día pues Haruka irradiaba tal luz que habría sido difícil de decir que no estaba feliz. Era demasiado temprano como para que Michiru intentara comprender aquello, mejor decidió volver a la cama y dejar eso para después. Haruka le llevó el desayuno a la cama, tal y como el día anterior, pero esta vez permaneció parada junto a ella.  
  
- Siéntate a mi lado Haruka. - dijo Michiru mientras tomaba un trago al café.  
  
- Oh Michiru, lo siento. Debo salir un momento. No tardaré, disfruta tu desayuno. - dijo Haruka desapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta impidiéndole a Michiru decir algo. - ¡ah! Y no laves los platos, lo haré yo cuando vuelva. - gritó desde la entrada de la casa.  
  
Michiru permaneció estupefacta sorbiendo el café sin comprender el repentino entusiasmo de su amada compañera.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
No había razón para esperar hasta las seis. Deseaba verla y ahora. Averiguó dónde se estaba quedando y se encontró con que estaba en un edificio de departamentos extremadamente lujosos. No había nada como aquél edificio en todo Japón. Haruka se disponía a entrar cuando un suave roce tocó su mano. Se dio media vuelta sorprendida y poniéndose en guardia. Se encontró con un hermoso par de ojos grises.  
  
- ¡Haruka!  
  
- ¡Kira! Yo… eh…  
  
- Estaba impaciente por verte. - sonrió Kira haciendo desaparecer la soledad de sus ojos.  
  
- Yo también.  
  
Kira tomó la mano de Haruka y la dirigió al interior del edificio. Tras atravesar un hermoso recibidor atendido por un joven, llegaron al elevador. Kira miraba llena de esperanza a Haruka y ésta le devolvía el gesto con una cálida sonrisa. Haruka comenzó a sentir el sudor helado recorriendo su espalda. Se encontraba sola con aquella hermosa mujer completamente a solas dentro de aquel pequeño espacio. Kira se acercó a Haruka, se paró sobre sus puntillas y le susurró al oído.  
  
- Te encantará mi departamento…  
  
La tenía tan cerca… Haruka levantó su mano detrás de Kira y se disponía a aprisionar su cintura cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Masculló una maldición y después siguió a Kira a través de un pasillo tapizado de color crema. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de caoba, ricamente tallada y con el número 1070 grabada en letras doradas.  
  
- Aquí es. - dijo Kira girando la llave en la cerradura.  
  
El departamento gozaba de todo lujo posiblemente imaginable. Había grandes candelabros, tenía un amplio comedor. Haruka imaginó cómo sería la habitación principal, de pronto se sonrojó al imaginar cómo llegaría a ella.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Es un departamento sumamente hermoso.  
  
- Ven, - dijo Kira tomando la mano de Haruka - quiero mostrarte algo.  
  
Kira la dirigió a la habitación principal donde estaba montado un intimo e improvisado estudio. Su habitación debía ser la que se encontraba a un lado, pensó Haruka. En el estudio, un lienzo descansaba sobre un tripie mientras que una mesa sostenía un grupo de pinturas, brochas y pinceles.  
  
- Aquí es donde he estado pintando.  
  
Haruka observó cerca de 5 cuadros diferentes recargados contra la pared.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón?  
  
- Sólo un día.  
  
- ¿Y esos cuadros?  
  
- Los pinte anoche. Llegué muy inspirada de la cena. - dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Haruka se sonrojó y después la siguió a través de la habitación. Kira se sentó sobre el escritorio y observó a Haruka dulcemente. Tomó las manos de Haruka y comenzó a besarlas. Sus ojos grises eran muy cálidos cuando la miraban. Haruka se inclinó hacia Kira y ésta reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás ligeramente, haciendo quedar sus rostros uno frente al otro. Haruka soltó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de Kira, bajó la mirada a los labios de Kira, eran muy rojos. La chica rusa cerró sus ojos y entre abrió los labios invitando a Haruka a besarlos.  
  
Su corazón era una locomotora y cada vez se iba transformando en un proyectil. No podía seguir esperando, se estaba consumiendo en deseo por conquistar aquella boca. Sus labios se unieron suavemente, Haruka podía sentir todo ese fuego consumiéndola, dejándola sin aire. Sus venas estaban llenas de fuego, sus manos ardían vorazmente al roce de ellas y la suave piel nívea de Kira. La chica comenzó a recostarse sobre el escritorio. Haruka se percató y decidió detenerse antes de que perdiera el control por completo.  
  
- Esto no debe ser... lo siento.  
  
Haruka se dio media vuelta y prácticamente corrió a la puerta principal. Kira la persiguió y la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Haruka la miró de nuevo y el deseo por tenerla la invadió otra vez y con mayor fuerza. Sus labios se apoderaron de los de Kira, los sedujo a su antojo, los manejó a voluntad. Haruka mordió dulcemente el labio inferior de Kira y luego abrió la puerta del departamento sin quitarle la vista a Kira.  
  
- ¡¿Haruka?! – esa voz era inconfundible - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Lentamente bajó su mirada hasta la persona que la había llamado. Deseaba haber confundido la voz de aquella chica pero…  
  
- Mi… Michiru… ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Su rostro se tornó rojo, su corazón latía demasiado aprisa y sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Haruka deseó con todo su ser que Michiru no notara lo turbada que se encontraba. El rostro de Michiru denotaba perplejidad también, no creía encontrar a Haruka en el departamento de Kira y menos con esa expresión en su rostro.  
  
- Yo pregunté primero, Haruka Tenoh.  
  
- Haruka vino muy amablemente a ponerse a mi disposición. - interrumpió Kira - Muchas gracias Michiru. Pensé que sería muy solitaria mi estancia en Japón y gracias a ti y a Haruka no lo será, muchas gracias.  
  
- Michiru es una gran persona, siempre siendo cortés. Si necesitas algo Kira, puedes contar con nosotros.  
  
Michiru no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero quedó satisfecha con la explicación recibida.  
  
- ¿A qué venías Michiru?  
  
- A lo mismo, pero veo que te me adelantaste. - sonrió la chica de cabello aguamarino.  
  
La pareja se despidió y salió del departamento de la pintora rusa. Una vez en el elevador, Haruka terminó de calmarse y trató de actuar lo más normal posible. Michiru por su lado, estaba cruzada de brazos frente a las puertas del elevador.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Michiru?  
  
- ¡Qué descaro el tuyo! - le dijo sin voltear a verla. - Venir a coquetearle a su casa.  
  
- Michiru ¿qué estás diciendo? Ja, ja, ja. No vine a eso, tú eres la única para mí.  
  
- ¿Crees que no vi como te miraba? Eres incorregible Haruka Tenoh.  
  
Haruka adoraba verla celosa, y lo adoraba aún mas porque después de una pequeña discusión siempre venía la tan esperada reconciliación. Se acercó a ella con cautela, pasó sus manos por delante de su vientre y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Que importa cómo me miraba mientras todo lo que me importe seas tu?  
  
Michiru sonrió y después le dedicó un cuidadoso beso en la mejilla. Salieron del edificio tomadas de las manos provocando la envidia en todos aquellos que les miraban. Haruka condujo en silencio hacia el departamento, cosa que Michiru obviamente notó. Posó su mano sobre la de Haruka y al contacto, ésta retiró su mano.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Haruka?  
  
- Nada Michiru. Me asustaste.  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo?  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo qué?  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo el contacto con mi mano te asusta?  
  
- Michiru… lo siento, tengo mi mente en otras cosas. Lo siento.  
  
Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru y le sonrió mientras aprovechaba un alto para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió largamente mientras la observaba, mientras admiraba la maravillosa perfección que envolvía a aquella diosa. Un claxon la despertó de su veneración y la regresó al semáforo en el que estaba detenida.  
  
Michiru recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Haruka mientras el brillo de sus ojos se tornaba triste.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Haruka le abrió la puerta del auto y le dio la mano para salir. Michiru salió del auto con ayuda de Haruka.  
  
- ¿Dónde estamos? Creí que íbamos de regreso al departamento.  
  
- ¿Quieres irte a encerrar al departamento en Sábado? Vamos Michiru esto será más divertido. - sonrió Haruka mientras jalaba del brazo a Michiru.  
  
Habían llegado a un parque muy hermoso. En el centro de aquél parque había un invernadero, el más grande de la zona. Tomadas de la mano llegaron al invernadero llamando la atención a todos los paseantes y clientes del lugar. Haruka le tendió el brazo a Michiru y así entraron.  
  
- ¿A qué vinimos Haruka?  
  
- Es una sorpresa. - murmuró Haruka a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
Atravesaron el invernadero hasta llegar a la oficina del encargado. Haruka llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de que un anciano la abriera. El encargado era aquél anciano, era un hombre muy encorvado y de aspecto jovial. Le sonrió a Haruka y le señaló una silla al centro de un cuarto poco iluminado.  
  
- Cierra los ojos, Michiru. - susurró Haruka sentándola en la silla.  
  
- ¿Qué tramas Haruka Tenoh?  
  
- Shh…  
  
Michiru escuchó un par de ruidos huecos y de pronto, silencio. Haruka tocó su hombro y supo que era hora de abrir los ojos. Sus grises pupilas se nublaron de felicidad y brincó de la silla para abrazarse a su querida Haruka. La sorpresa que había preparado era toda una pieza de arte. A decir verdad, era la copia íntegra de una pieza de arte. Montado en un cuadro yacía una copia idéntica de una de las pinturas de Michiru, pero en vez de pinturas se habían usado pétalos de flores para recrearlo. Michiru estaba muy conmovida por el gesto tan lindo.  
  
- El joven tardó mucho en terminar esto. Las manualidades no son su fuerte, ¿verdad jovencito? - rió estrepitosamente el anciano encargado.  
  
Michiru se abrazó más a su amada al saber que esa reproducción había sido hecha con las mismas manos que disfrutaba cada noche sobre su piel. Haruka le sonrió ampliamente dejando que el tiempo pasara por sobre de ella. Se sentía bien estando con Michiru y había olvidado, por un momento, la presencia de Kira en su mente.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Trató de conciliar el sueño durante un rato, tomar una siesta, simplemente dormir. Le era sencillamente imposible. Rodó sobre su costado izquierdo y observó al ángel que dormía a su lado. Le daba la espalda mientras podía escuchar su respiración clara y rítmica. Su cabello aquamarino caía sobre la almohada en ondas hermosas de luces y sombras. Observó la blanca piel de Michiru mientras pasaba su mano sobre sus perfectas curvas. Su piel, tersa, la textura de una nube.  
  
- Kira...  
  
Su mano se apartó bruscamente del cuerpo de Michiru. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Michiru la habría escuchado? Imposible... dormía plácidamente bajo el influjo de la hermosa noche que la cobijaba. Estaba muy asustada, no comprendía por qué había dicho el nombre de la hermosa pintora. Rodó hacia su otro costado y se cubrió con las sábanas. Debía sacar de su mente a esa chica. Cerró los ojos y descansó sus sienes en su almohada. Una figura comenzó a formarse en su mente.  
  
- Haruka... Haruka... – la voz de una chica.  
  
Haruka corre, al menos eso cree. La voz de la chica repite su nombre una y otra vez. Haruka sigue corriendo y de pronto una cabellera oscura ondea al viento que Haruka no puede sentir. La chica voltea y mira a Haruka directo a los ojos. Puede ver la pasión en sus ojos. Lentamente las manos de Haruka se hacen de la cintura de la chica que no es otra sino Kira. Sus bocas se unen en un beso largo, delicioso, extenso, lleno de fuego. Las manos de Kira recorren el cuerpo de Haruka dejándole al descubierto en su totalidad. Haruka, hace lo propio con el cuerpo de Kira, provocando que sus cuerpos se agiten en espasmos regulares convirtiendo dos cuerpos en uno solo. El fuego se esparce por sus labios como siguiendo un camino de pólvora carmín. Todo alrededor de ellas comienza a moverse al ritmo de sus cuerpos, un vaivén frenético que culmina en el momento en que de la garganta de Kira se escapa un grito.  
  
Haruka despertó agitada, en parte por el grito en su sueño y por la sorpresa. Miró a su lado de nuevo y se encontró con el angelical rostro de Michiru que aún dormía. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Aquella mujer la estaba obsesionando, ya ni en sus sueños podía olvidarse de ella y sólo tenían un par de días de conocerse.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Arriba. Abajo. Izquierda. Derecha. El pincel viajaba a alta velocidad en todas direcciones del lienzo. Los colores salpicaban su rostro pero no le importaba, continuó regando pintura sobre lo que antes fue blanco. Se detuvo a observar el cuadro. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Sus labios ardían y su alma también, pero estaba consciente que por mucho que se diese una aventura, Haruka permanecería con Michiru. Con aquellos besos se había dado cuenta que su corazón le pertenecía a un hombre que no le podía corresponder. Aunque... quizá... aún tenía una esperanza. Miró de reojo el cuadro y lo cubrió de negro al arrojarle un cubo de pintura que tenía a un lado. Después la luna sorprendió a Kira durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse rojos de tanto golpear el obstáculo frente a ellos. ¿Dónde estaría? Desistió de llamar y miró en todas direcciones, tenía ganas de verla pero al parecer no podría aquella mañana. Suspiró frente a la puerta y pasó su mano sobre el 1070. Después se dio media vuelta y anduvo hasta el elevador. Apretó el botón para llamar al elevador y esperó con las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Se hallaba en el décimo de 50 pisos que formaban aquél edificio. El elevador tardaría un rato en llegar. Por fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando una larga cabellera negra.  
  
- ¿Kira? – preguntó Haruka.  
  
La chica se dio media vuelta al escuchar aquella voz, sus ojos se observaban enrojecidos seguramente había estado llorando. Haruka se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Aquél día vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra por lo que Kira no había podido adivinar su pecho femenino. Siguió sollozando largo rato en sus brazos hasta que se calmó.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Kira? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?  
  
La chica sólo negaba con al cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Haruka estaba estupefacta ante tanta belleza. Ni siquiera Michiru era tan hermosa como aquél ángel de la pintura. Sus largos cabellos negros caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro ocultando por momentos sus hermosos ojos grises. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un suave rubor que hacían ver su rostro de mármol tan delicadamente tierno que Haruka no pudo evitar depositar un beso en su mejilla.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- Haruka... es que... ya no podré verte.  
  
El corazón de Haruka fue atravesado por una estaca hiriéndola de muerte. La miró directo a los ojos haciéndose mil preguntas, conteniendo el deseo de besarle hasta la sombra en ese instante. La tomó por los hombros y la acercó a ella tanto que estuvo a punto de darle un beso, pero todo lo que quería era escucharla de cerca, como si temiera que el viento hubiera distorsionado sus palabras convirtiéndolas en mentiras.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
- Ya no podré verte Haruka...  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre Kira?  
  
- Es que... me voy a ir de gira y cuando acabe la gira... regresaré a Rusia.  
  
La desesperación de Kira era demasiada al igual que la de Haruka. Los labios de Haruka aprisionaron los de Kira fuertemente, Kira correspondió aquel beso mientras sus ojos derramaban nuevas lágrimas. Haruka se apoderó de la cintura de la chica de cabello negro, su otra mano comenzó a explorar la espalda de la chica rusa por debajo de la blusa holgada que llevaba puesta. Kira se aferró al cuello de Haruka permitiéndole explorarla hasta donde quisiera. Haruka ya no soportaba la espera por tenerla de esa manera. Un dulce violín sonó lejano y ausente, como traído por la melancolía del viento. Haruka se detuvo y miró a Kira con tristeza.  
  
- Yo...  
  
- Lo sé. – susurró Kira recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Haruka – Tienes a Michiru... y no puedo competir con ella.  
  
Con desgano se despegó de Haruka y se dio media vuelta hacia su departamento. Haruka quiso seguirla pero aquellas notas de violín la paralizaron por completo. La miró alejarse por el elegante pasillo. Miró cómo se balanceaban sus caderas de un lado al otro a caminar, Michiru no tenía una manera de caminar tan llamativa. Michiru...  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Kira se encerró en su habitación, llorando, sollozando, sufriendo por la terrible noticia de alejarse de Tokio. Sus mejillas y sus labios ardían en llamas de pasión por aquél chico de cabellos rubios y mirada aceituna que le había robado el corazón. La torturaba el hecho de imaginarse el avión al despegar mientras Haruka permanecía en tierras de oriente y a ella se la estarían llevando a Rusia, de vuelta a Europa. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras hundía cada vez mas su rostro en sus manos. No quería irse, no quería separarse de ese maravilloso chico, ese hermoso chico que había despertado en ella el sentimiento más cálido del mundo. No quería irse pero debía hacerlo...  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
- ¿Haruka?  
  
- ¿Dime?  
  
- ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Haruka regresó de sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió al sentir la brisa nocturna sobre su piel desnuda y se sorprendió más al ver el rostro de Michiru justo frente al de ella. Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la almohada de Michiru y con la derecha acarició su rostro.  
  
- Aquí mismo, Michiru.  
  
Michiru rodó a Haruka hacia un lado y se colocó sobre ella. La miró detenidamente, besó sus mejillas con delicadeza y acarició sus hombros de manera tranquila. Haruka pudo notar tristeza en esos bellos ojos grises ocultos tras el juego de sombras que provocaban las cortinas.  
  
- No es verdad, has estado ausente. ¿Pasa algo Haruka?  
  
- No es nada Michiru. Un poco nerviosa por la carrera.  
  
Haruka se incorporó quedando a la altura de Michiru. La chica de cabellos agua marinos abrazó con fuerza a su rubia amante y siguió dando pequeños besos a sus hombros.  
  
- Dijiste que no era una carrera importante. Te conozco demasiado bien, Haruka. ¿Qué te tiene así?  
  
- Creo que son tus ojos... quizá tu boca... – murmuró besando los labios de Michiru.  
  
La joven respondió a aquél beso mientras Haruka recorría sus piernas con una sola mano. En la oscuridad, sus manos se volvieron náufragos perdidos en el inmenso mar de las caderas de Michiru. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la geografía de Michiru provocando en la violinista suaves murmullos y sollozos involuntarios.  
  
- Haruka... tranquila...  
  
Sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y seguían acelerándose al compás de sus cuerpos. Haruka estaba totalmente aferrada a su piel. Michiru comenzaba a sentir demasiada energía en los movimientos de Haruka. Sus cabellos rubios caían desordenadamente sobre su frente y ya comenzaban a pegarse a su cráneo víctimas del sudor de la princesa del viento. Ansiosa recorría una y otra vez el cuerpo de Michiru, sin olvidar ni un solo milímetro de su anatomía.  
  
- Haruka, me estas lastimando... Haruka... Ayyy...  
  
Haruka se olvidó por completo de todo. Sólo podía ver a aquella hermosa mujer en sus brazos, a su merced, dominada por completo bajo sus caricias y besos. Sus ojos se clavaron en aquella neblina encerrada en dos pupilas y después hundió sus dedos en su tupida cabellera negra llevando hasta sus labios los de aquella belleza. Estaba ansiosa por tenerla completamente para ella, en aquellos momentos lo único que la detenía eran las sábanas. Las apartó de un manotazo y siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica frente a ella con pasión y ahínco. Comenzaba a descargar toda esa pasión reprimida de pronto sintió un par de manos sobre su pecho.  
  
- ¡¡HARUKA!!  
  
Aquellas manos la empujaron hacia un lado. Haruka no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, la chica que hacía unos momentos sostenía en sus brazos la había arrojado a un lado y ahora estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama abrazándose a sí misma. El cabello negro que momentos atrás había acariciado se había tornado verde y era mucho mas corto. La piel de la chica no era tan blanca como hacía unos momentos. Se acercó temerosa por lo que había ocurrido, por lo que había hecho. Su mano alcanzó el hombro de aquél fantasma a la orilla de su cama, temerosa de desvanecerla como el humo, tomó valor y posó su mano sobre el hombro. En reacción, recibió un manotazo.  
  
- ¡Aléjate!  
  
La chica se dio vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar. Haruka se percató que aquella chica era Michiru.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Haruka?  
  
- Yo... Mi... Michiru....  
  
- ¿Con quién creíste que estabas? – lloró Michiru.  
  
- Con... Michiru.. yo... este...  
  
Estaba perpleja.  
  
- Te desconozco Haruka...  
  
Dicho esto se levantó envolviéndose en una sábana y dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes. Haruka quedó sentada sobre la cama tratando de comprender lo que le ocurría. Nunca un momento tan placenteramente íntimo había sido perturbado por un intruso en sus mentes... hasta ese momento.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
A través del humo que despedía su taza de café observaba a esa enigmática mujer que había poseído su mente por unos instantes hacía un par de noches, estando con Michiru. La joven tenía la mirada fija en su propia taza y daba pequeños sorbos que en nada disminuían el contenido. Observó la hermosa piel de marfil que cubría toda su anatomía, el cabello negro y rizado que caía sobre sus hombros coquetamente. Nadie había dicho palabra en media hora, simplemente se habían dedicado a observar sus tazas de café.  
  
- Haruka…  
  
- Dime. - trataba de sonar tranquila, de sonar imperturbable.  
  
- Yo… - Kira tomó las manos de Haruka entre las suyas y las apretó antes de continuar. - Ya no te veré…  
  
- Lo sé… es una lástima… Mantendremos contacto y…  
  
- ¡No, Haruka! Si me voy… quiero irme totalmente. Nada tuyo, ni nada mío. ¿Está bien?  
  
- Como tu quieras… Kira…  
  
Adoraba oír su nombre en los labios de ese hermoso ángel que le había sido otorgado por mandato divino para ser inspiración para sus obras y para su propia vida. Si algo admiraba en Haruka era la manera tan intensa en que vivía la vida. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de rubor y después oyó sonar su teléfono celular.  
  
- ¿Diga? Oh… sí, está bien… Está bien. - tomó sus cosas y clavó sus ojos en los de Haruka - Debo irme, me están esperando en el departamento.  
  
- Te acompañaré…  
  
- No. No hace falta. Adiós, Haruka.  
  
Se inclinó sobre su acompañante y besó dulcemente sus labios. La chica rubia permaneció inmóvil y después siguió, tan sólo con la mirada, a la pintora rusa que caminaba no sólo fuera del café, sino fuera de su vida. Suspiró y terminó de beber su café, quizá era lo mejor… pero si era así por qué su corazón palpitaba con tanto dolor que parecía que lloraba. Kira…  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Continuará… 


	3. ¿A quien amar?

Tentaciones  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Episodio 3: ¿A quién amar?  
  
Le fue imposible volver a hablar con ella. Kira pasaba todo su tiempo en los estudios de televisión y recorriendo Japón en entrevistas y exposiciones. Había llamado en varias ocasiones por teléfono a su departamento, a sus oficinas pero no había podido comunicarse. Por fin después de un mes de sueños apasionados, de repentinos momentos en que creía ver a Kira en Michiru, de llamarla por las noches, de ansiarla en sus brazos, simplemente se olvidó de la pasión que había despertado en ella.  
  
Sin embargo su relación con Michiru no iba bien, por todo discutían y cada vez se mostraba mas indiferente con Michiru. No era justo para la violinista. Mientras meditaba el último mes observó su alrededor con desinterés. Su brazo rodeaba a Michiru por los hombros mientras ésta estaba concentrada en dibujar un niño que jugueteaba con la fuente. La observó tratando de entender lo que había despertado en ella aquella chica rusa.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
- ¿Iuju? ¿Haruka?  
  
- ¿Qué…? Dime…  
  
- Estás en otra parte.  
  
- No, ¿cómo crees? Estaba pensando en lo preciosa que te ves en ese vestido azul.  
  
- ¡Oh vamos! No nací ayer, Haruka. Vámonos ¿quieres?  
  
Aquella noche asistirían a la fiesta de cumpleaños del embajador de Noruega, quien cordialmente las había invitado. Michiru vestía un hermoso vestido azul que hacía juego con sus ojos. Haruka, por otra parte, llevaba un tuxedo blanco. Bajaron por el elevador y llegaron al automóvil.  
  
- ¡Oh no!  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Michiru?  
  
- Olvidé mi bolso… tendré que ir por él al departamento.  
  
- Yo voy, aguarda aquí. - le sonrió Haruka.  
  
Trató de darse prisa pues no querían llegar tarde a la fiesta. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras esperaba que el elevador llegara al piso de su departamento. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y después entró al lugar. Haruka tomó el bolso de Michiru y se dirigía a la salida cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
  
- ¿Diga?  
  
- Haruka necesito verte… ¿podrías venir a mi departamento? Es mi última noche en Japón.  
  
- Kira…  
  
- Por favor, Haruka…  
  
- Ahí estaré…  
  
Su respuesta fue mecánica, un eco de sus propios deseos. Aún tenía el pañuelo de aquella noche. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Corrió escaleras abajo donde Michiru le esperaba. De alguna manera se las arreglaría para ver a Kira, la tenía que ver, deseaba verla con todas sus ganas. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con violencia, Haruka temió por un momento que se fuera a salir de su pecho. Una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo mientras bajaba y pensaba en esa hermosa mujer. Su mente comenzó a maquinar caricias y besos que repartiría por todo el cuerpo de esa joven, porque eso deseaba desde hacía mucho. Tenía semanas cumpliendo esos deseos en el cuerpo de Michiru, pero no era a la violinista a quien pertenecían esas caricias, y ahora, se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para darle lo que pertenecía a ella. Subió al auto con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios.  
  
Pronto llegaron a la embajada de Noruega, donde el embajador en persona las esperaba.  
  
- ¡Ah mi querida Michiru Kaioh! ¡Y su gallardo amigo el señor Haruka Tenoh! ¡Bienvenidos amigos, pasen!  
  
- Feliz cumpleaños, Embajador. - sonrió Michiru entregándole una caja.  
  
- Dulce muchacha, es usted muy amable. Pasen a la fiesta y diviértanse.  
  
- A su salud, embajador. - bromeó Haruka guiñándole un ojo al distinguido anfitrión.  
  
Haruka constantemente observaba el reloj y estaba alerta a cualquier ocasión para escabullirse de la fiesta. Su espera valió la pena, pues tras varios vasos de vino se convenció de que era la mejor manera de huir sin levantar sospechas. Se acercó a Michiru fingiendo tambalearse.  
  
- ¿Qué tienes, Haruka? ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
- Creo que tantos valses y tanto vino ha terminado por sentarme mal. - murmuró la fingida enferma.  
  
- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
  
- Madam Michiru, ¿me concedería esta pieza? - el embajador llegó muy a tiempo para cooperar con el plan de Haruka que por poco se veía arruinado.  
  
- Oh, lo siento embajador, pero Haruka no se siente bien y volveremos a casa.  
  
- ¡Nada de eso! - rugió Haruka tiernamente - No seré yo quien incumpla los deseos del festejado, después de todo hoy es su cumpleaños. Yo volveré a casa, tú quédate a hacerle compañía al embajador y te esperaré en casa.  
  
- Yo la cuidaré, Sr. Tenoh.  
  
- Confío en eso, embajador. Tomaré un taxi.- sonrió Haruka. - No te quiero temprano en casa, ¿eh? Diviértete.  
  
Eso último lo había dicho, más que sinceramente, para lavar su conciencia. Salió de la embajada y detuvo un taxi. Pagó extra para que el conductor se diera prisa en llegar a su destino. Su cuerpo ardía de ganas de ver a aquella diosa nórdica.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
En el edificio reinaba una total calma, no había nadie en el vestíbulo. Haruka llamó el elevador y después presionó el botón con el número diez. Su corazón cada vez latía con mas fuerza y un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda como una cascada. Algo en su interior le decía que aquella noche y aquél encuentro no serían comunes. El elevador se detuvo en el décimo piso y Haruka se apresuró al departamento. Al llegar ahí encontró la puerta sin cerrojo, giró el pomo y se adentró.  
  
Entró al departamento de Kira sigilosamente, tal y como el viento se cuela en las habitaciones de las jóvenes por las noches de primavera. La oscuridad reinaba en el interior, salvo por los lugares donde el departamento era salpicado por la tímida luz de pequeñas velas colocadas en puntos específicos. Llamó varias veces a Kira con impaciencia pero no hubo respuesta, sólo el dulce aroma del jazmín flotaba en la atmósfera. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta y la débil luz que entraba del pasillo le permitió adivinar la silueta de Kira sentada en un sofá a espaldas de ella. Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes y comenzó a acercarse con cautela.  
  
- Cierra la puerta… por favor…  
  
Haruka se dedicó a obedecerle, en seguida Kira encendió una vela frente a ella. Las rodillas comenzaron a fallarle, más no se detuvo.  
  
- Sólo… sólo vine a…  
  
- Shh… acércate - su voz era sensual, calmada, parecía el canto de una sirena, fatal y encantador.  
  
Haruka se sentía a merced de aquella maravillosa criatura. Nuevamente le obedeció y se acercó a ella, pero no demasiado. La deseaba pero al mismo tiempo le temía en cierta forma. Kira observa a su rubio dios quedarse de pie frente al sofá. Con una palmada sobre la superficie le pidió silenciosamente que se sentara junto a ella. Haruka accede y observa a Kira abstraerse en la luz de una vela, una diminuta flama que se mece de un lado a otro luchando por existir en la mecha sobre la que había sido puesta.  
  
- ¿Ves esa pequeña flama? - Haruka asintió sin despegar la vista del rostro de la joven - Mi vida ha sido como esa pequeña flama… frágil… deseosa de arder… Basta… basta tan sólo un soplo débil de viento para que desaparezca, con sólo un soplo se pueden venir años de lucha, años de empeño, de lágrimas y de sangre perdidas en una guerra contra la soledad. Siempre encontré refugio en la pintura; fue mi amiga, mi única compañera. Jamás conocí el amor, la calidez de un compañero, el deseo por alguien hasta… hasta que te conocí a ti, Haruka.  
  
Haruka comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, la adrenalina subía por sus venas hasta su cerebro, dejándola ciega ante la razón. Su sangre palpitaba en sus sienes y podía sentirla corriendo por cada fibra de su ser, a la par de deseo y la pasión por aquella mujer.  
  
- Yo… no…. - balbuceó torpemente víctima del influjo de aquél par de pupilas grises.  
  
Kira se acercó tímidamente a Haruka, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Se miraron mutuamente sin poder emitir ni una palabra, no era necesario, el calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban y la sensación de sentirse complementados, el carmín sobre aquellas mejillas de marfil lo decían todo. Por primera vez en su vida, los nervios de acero de Haruka fallaron y no supo qué hacer. La atracción que sentía por Kira era enorme, bullía en todo su ser. Más, al sentirla tan cerca le invadió el temor, Kira no sabía que era una mujer… tenerla tan cerca, poder respirar su aliento, mirar sus labios rojos abiertos pidiendo ser poseídos y quemados en la hoguera de la pasión.  
  
- Debo… decirte algo… yo soy…  
  
A Kira simplemente no le interesaba escuchar, no quería desaprovechar el momento en pláticas. Si el momento era abrumado por palabras, toda la magia que había logrado crearse desaparecería, besó las palabras de Haruka enmudeciéndolas. El cuerpo de Haruka se estremeció y se entregó por completo al remolino de pasión que la envolvía. Cerró los ojos, y con ellos, el escudo que la había estado protegiendo. Los labios de aquella joven mujer, de aquella diosa de marfil que no había conocido el amor, la poseían. Kira se recargó contra el cuerpo de Haruka obligándola a recostarse, abandonó por unos momentos la boca de Haruka. Recorrió con sus labios su mejilla y su barbilla hasta llegar al cuello, con un dócil movimiento de sus manos comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de su acompañante introduciendo sus manos por la abertura descubriendo en su interior algo que no esperaba. Su mano se acababa de topar con un pecho femenino, con un par de senos… rápidamente se incorporó sobre Haruka observándola con los ojos abiertos.  
  
- Haruka… tú…  
  
Haruka se sonrojó por lo bajo y perdió su mirada en la flama de la vela sobre la mesita frente al sofá. Permaneció callada aceptando cualquier sentencia que viniera de aquél hermoso juez.  
  
- Eso quería decirte… yo… Kira… debo irme.  
  
Kira atrapó los hombros de Haruka con ambas manos impidiéndole levantarse. La obligó a mirarla a los ojos, aquellos reflejaban todo lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, la confusión, el miedo y al mismo tiempo… el tórrido amor que emanaba de ellos, el deseo…  
  
- No te vayas… Haruka… no me importa si eres mujer… me has demostrado que el amor no es exclusivo entre hombres y mujeres… quiero… yo… - se mordió los labios, no dudando, más bien meditando - Quiero estar contigo, quiero que me enseñes a amar.  
  
Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron, se incorporó poco a poco, con un dedo recorrió el entorno de los labios de Kira preparándose para besarlos. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, primero fue un beso tierno como el del inexperto amante a su dulce dama, después se volvió como el beso de amante que se fuga por la ventana hasta convertirlo en un beso apasionado, a punto de convertirse en un incendio abrasador, se volvió salvaje, el viento estaba desatando toda su pasión y la estaba transmitiendo a su reina, a la dueña del viento.  
  
Haruka desató todo su deseo, toda su pasión, tomó a la chica de cabello de ónice por la cintura obligándola a acercarse más. Kira pudo sentir el contacto de sus pechos excitándola más allá de donde podía creerlo. Haruka recorrió su cuello con los labios bajando lentamente hasta la altura del pecho donde desabotonó la blusa de seda roja que llevaba, el encaje de la lencería de Kira le hizo cosquillas. Abandonó su posición en su cintura y subió por el vientre de marfil para desabrochar su prenda íntima. Haciendo uso de su habilidad, Haruka giró ágilmente tomando control de la situación, ahora Kira permanecía debajo de Haruka.  
  
Estaba dispuesta a cumplir todo lo que ella deseara, a experimentar un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella, estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de dulces sensaciones, de éxtasis mágico. Kira estaba en un terreno desconocido para ella, donde Haruka era el maestro y podía dominar fácilmente a la inexperta muchacha. El deseo corría como electricidad por cada fibra de sus cuerpos, dejando atrapados sus labios magnetizados unos contra los otros. La pasión ardiente del momento condujo con maestría los movimientos de ambas amantes, a través del beso se daban pequeños mordiscos provocando un dolor excitante para ambas, pero al final una tierna caricia recorrió la espalda de Haruka controlándola, sabía que estaba yendo con demasiada prisa. Quería hacerla sentir el máximo placer que podía sentir, quería que aquella noche fuera inolvidable para Kira, que ninguno de sus sentidos se quedara sin probar la pasión del viento.  
  
Haruka tranquilizó sus pasiones y comenzó a besarla con menor intensidad, con mano firme recorrió el cuerpo de su amante dibujando su silueta a la luz de las velas. Siempre con los ojos clavados en la mirada de Kira, sumergió su mano más allá del vientre de la joven rusa, no deseaba hacerla sentir temor ante aquellas sensaciones y caricias que su cuerpo virgen desconocía. Pudo sentir que la joven contenía la respiración mientras identificaba su siguiente movimiento, entonces Haruka comenzó a deshacerse de la falda de Kira dejando al descubierto su cuerpo semidesnudo. La última barrera era un calzoncillo de encaje tipo bikini. Haruka sonrió con ternura y Kira comprendió que no debía temer a las lecciones de su experto maestro. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando los dedos de Haruka superaron aquella última defensa.  
  
Haruka sonrió en la débil oscuridad al sentir el placer que le proporcionaba a su compañera, a esa joven que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo poseer. Kira no podía creer la ola de placer que la arrasaba desde adentro subiendo hasta emitir un gemido, mismo que provocaba más agitación en su compañera. Kira sentía cada célula de su cuerpo vibrar al contacto de las manos de Haruka, esa mujer que le había robado el sueño y la razón la estaba envolviendo en el sueño más maravilloso jamás soñado. Se sentía como una princesa de Las Mil y Una Noches* que era salvada por su hermoso príncipe, sólo que en este caso era otra princesa quien la salvaba de la maldición de vivir sin amar.  
  
Haruka se inclinó sobre su amada diosa nórdica dirigiendo sus labios a los senos blancos. Con dulces y pausados besos recorrió cada uno de ellos, con la punta de los dedos acaricio con vehemencia la aureola de cada pezón. Bajo sus dedos sintió como se endurecían a su contacto, entre sus labios aprisionó uno de ellos mientras con su mano daba un sutil masaje al opuesto. Kira mientras tanto enmarañaba el cabello rubio de Haruka pidiéndole que siguiera.  
  
La noche lentamente extendió su manto llamando a las estrellas a que brillaran con mas intensidad, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza jugando con las hojas de otoño a su antojo, tal y como hace el destino con los pobres mortales. Una ráfaga de viento se coló por una ventana y bruscamente apagó todas las velas, dejando a la joven pareja amarse sin mas testigo que la oscuridad.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Una ráfaga fría despertó a Haruka al chocar con su espalda sudada. Se despabiló lentamente y observó a la hermosa chica que descansaba sobre su pecho. Suavemente rodó sobre sí misma para colocarla sobre el sofá, la joven estaba rendida y no despertaría fácilmente. La alborada comenzaba a teñirse en el lejano horizonte y filtraba sus rayos por la ventana abierta del departamento, Haruka estiró sus músculos y volteó su mirada hacia Kira, la observó largo rato al igual que su piel desnuda. Había pasado una noche increíble junto a esa princesa occidental. Buscó su ropa regada por el suelo y la tomó bajo el brazo. La chica que yacía en el sofá se estremeció por el frío de la madrugada próxima. Haruka buscó una cobija y la extendió sobre la dulce joven que había sido su amante la noche anterior. Suspiró y después salió del departamento.  
  
En el elevador suspiró al recordar la noche anterior. Kira le había ofrecido regresar con ella a Rusia. ¿Qué debía hacer? Deseaba a esa mujer con toda su alma, sin embargo algo le impedía correr tras ella. Ese algo era una dulce joven, pintora, violinista, amante comprensiva, Michiru.  
  
No era una decisión sencilla, sobre todo porque no sabía qué sentía por Kira, si era sólo pasión o si era un amor mucho mas fuerte que el que tenía a Michiru. Caminó por las calles semi desiertas sin ningún rumbo. Tenía a penas unas horas para decidir. Las palabras de Kira aún resonaban en su mente. "Ven conmigo a Rusia…" Ir con ella. Su mente era un acertijo egipcio, no había manera en que las cosas salieran bien de una manera u otra. Cualquiera que fuese su decisión heriría a una dulce y bondadosa joven. ¿La pasión de Kira o el amor de Michiru?  
  
La pasión se consumiría a prisa pero… ¿no era eso lo que había pasado con Michiru? La pasión repentina se convirtió en un amor que las tenía juntas desde hacía seis años. La atracción hacia Kira era mucho mayor que la que nunca sintió hacia Michiru, y de la misma manera lo había sido esa noche llena de placer y las caricias de aquella inexperta joven. ¿Qué podía hacer?  
  
Dio vuelta a un callejón y salió a una de las zonas comerciales del barrio, la madrugada aún las mantenía dormidas pero en cuestión de horas estaría la calle repleta de compradores bulliciosos. La pregunta seguía rondando en su cabeza. ¿Kira o Michiru? ¿La diosa nórdica o la princesa de los océanos? ¿A quién amaba? Eso era algo que ya no podía responder. Aquella última noche había confundido para siempre los sentidos de la señora de los vientos.  
  
- Debes decidirte, Haruka.  
  
La joven rubia levantó la mirada y se encontró con una silueta oculta entre las últimas sombras de la noche. El sol arrojó sus primeros rayos dejando al descubierto su identidad. No era necesario desde luego, pues Haruka ya le había reconocido. Se trataba de Michiru. La confusión la hizo presa, ¿cómo es que Michiru le decía eso? No era otro indicativo sino que ella sabía lo que había pasado con Kira.  
  
- Tienes que hacerle caso a tu corazón. - dijo la princesa marina saliendo de las sombras con la mirada melancólica de quien se despide sin decir adiós.  
  
Así, en el silencio del naciente día, Haruka comprendió el enorme amor que Michiru sentía por ella. Allí, entre las tinieblas de las dudas, pudo observar que su amor era tal que incluso la cedería a alguien más con tal de verla feliz. Haruka sonrió. Había tomado una decisión. Cerró los ojos y metió ambas manos a los bolillos traseros de su pantalón, abrió nuevamente los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia Michiru.  
  
- Vamos a casa, Michiru. Estoy muriendo de hambre.  
  
Le extendió la mano y Michiru la tomó firmemente. Tomó el brazo de su rey del cielo y recargó su cabeza contra su hombro.  
  
- ¿Me dirás dónde estuviste anoche?  
  
- Sólo si prometes no hacerme desayunar avena.  
  
Michiru rió ante el comentario más no dejaría aquello así nada más.  
  
- Lo prometeré con la condición de que me des mi regalo de Navidad llegando a casa.  
  
- ¿Tu regalo de Navidad? - preguntó desconcertada Haruka.  
  
- Sí. Tú usando un gorrito de Papá Noel… - se puso de puntillas y susurró al oído de la joven - y nada más.  
  
Haruka se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó hasta que su rostro se puso del color del sol naciente. Tosió compulsivamente, después entornó los ojos al cielo y volvió a mirar a Michiru quien corría alegremente hacia el auto. Haruka corrió tras ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios, esa chica era algo especial.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
Kira terminó de recoger su equipaje y echó una mirada al departamento que había sido el escenario para la noche más hermosa de toda su vida. En sus ojos se podía observar un nuevo brillo, era como si la madrugada le hubiera brindado toda su luz a aquellos diamantes grises. Recorrió con la punta de los dedos el camino que los besos de Haruka habían marcado. Sonrió derramando una lágrima, la cual secó con el dorso de la mano y después se dirigió a la salida para tomar el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto de vuelta a Rusia.  
  
- Haruka…  
  
Apretó contra su pecho el pañuelo que había cubierto la herida de Haruka aquella noche en que se conocieron. El pañuelo estaba impregnado del aroma de la joven pianista, y todo el calor de la noche anterior estaba guardado celosamente en su memoria. Echó un último vistazo a ambos lados de la calle con la esperanza de encontrar a Haruka corriendo hacia ella, dispuesta a ir a Rusia. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.  
  
- Srita. Levine, el vuelo saldrá en cualquier momento, debemos darnos prisa. - indicó el joven enviado de la galería de arte.  
  
Kira subió al taxi inmersa en sus propias ensoñaciones. Pronto llego al aeropuerto donde todo estaba listo para partir. Se despidió de sus anfitriones pidiendo una nueva invitación quizá muy pronto. Lentamente y caso dolosamente tomó su equipaje y abordó el avión.  
  
Aún guardaba la esperanza de verle aparecer, aún faltaban un par de minutos para despegar. El capitán del avión se presentó y las aeromozas dieron las indicaciones para casos de emergencia. Aún podía llegar. Las puertas del avión se cerraron y, éste, se encaminó hacia la pista de despegue. Kira buscó en su bolso una foto que le había dado el dueño de la galería, una foto de la cena en donde salían el dueño, Michiru y ella al lado de Haruka. Acarició el rostro de su rubia amante y sintió como un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta y un dolor se formaba en su vientre.  
  
- Gracias, Haruka, por haberme mostrado lo cálido del amor. Ahora me toca conocer su lado amargo.  
  
Siguió observando la fotografía y observó un detalle que no había notado antes. Haruka sostenía la mano de Michiru en la fotografía, mientras Kira simplemente estaba sentada junto a Haruka. Sacudió la cabeza y se dedicó a observar ese detalle tan pequeño y tan significativo.  
  
- Sabía… - su rostro se tornó rojo y de sus ojos emanaron gruesas lágrimas al tratar de hablar - sabía que jamás podría competir con ella…  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
La mañana se había asomado al departamento Tenoh Kaioh desde hacía buen rato. Haruka se puso su camisa y se dirigió a la ventana. Cerró los ojos para sentir el viento colándose por la ventana y golpeando su rostro. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró con un avión sobrevolando la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste. Su mente voló hasta Kira, seguro iría en ese avión. Esperaba que algún día ella le perdonara no haber podido amarla como merecía, pero ella ya tenía a Michiru. Un par de manos femeninas se apoderaron de su cintura y entonces movió su mirada del cielo a la joven que le abrazaba. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y después volvió a observar el avión que ya se perdía más allá de las siluetas de los edificios.  
  
- Pudiste haber ido con ella… - susurró tiernamente Michiru.  
  
- ¿Para qué? Todo lo que necesito lo tengo contigo. Te amo, Michiru.  
  
- ¡Santo cielo! Invitaré a Kira a venir más seguido. Tanta demostración de amor bien vale la pena su presencia aquí. - rió Michiru en un tono más que sarcástico.  
  
- ¡Oh, calla!  
  
- Cállame. - dijo guiñando un ojo la sirena aquamarina.  
  
- Lo haré. - sonrió Haruka tratando de pescarla entre sus brazos pero fallando en su intento. - ¡Vuelve aquí!  
  
Había sido una dolorosa lección, las peleas, la infidelidad, la duda… pero al final, se había dado cuenta de que el amor por su Michiru nadie jamás podría igualarlo por mucha pasión que se ofreciera. Gracias a Kira y a su pasión se había dado cuenta del maravilloso tesoro que tenía justo junto a ella, al maravilloso tesoro que despertaba a su lado cada día, al maravilloso tesoro llamado Michiru Kaioh.  
  
~~~~~@@@~~~~~  
  
FIN  
  
Comentarios, dudas y/o sugerencias a:  
  
usagi2099@hotmail.com  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
Gracias a Usagi83 por haberme dejado hacer esta historia, que al fin y al cabo fue su idea.  
  
Dedicatoria:  
  
Ok. Esta historia está dedicada a… a nadie en especial. A ustedes lectores. A todos los que nos hemos visto inmiscuidos en una situación así, ya sea en el papel de Kira, de Haruka o de Michiru. En cualquiera que sea el papel en el que se desarrollen no olviden que el amor es el sentimiento que mueve al mundo, pero que cuando es un amor no correspondido es hora de buscar en otro lado. No podemos vivir aferrados a una persona que lo más seguro es que nunca llegue a amarnos. Los quiero a todos. *Smuak*  
  
  
  
* Las Mil y Una Noches es un libro árabe que cuenta la historia de una joven que contaba historias cada noche al sultán para salvar su vida. Las historias son todas llenas de magia y fantasía. 


End file.
